


Drop Everything Now

by bellarkesupernova



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Minor Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, Minor Monty Green/Nathan Miller, Minor Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkesupernova/pseuds/bellarkesupernova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr prompt: "i proposed to you as a joke but my mom (who’s been wanting me to settle down) thought it was serious and we’re kind of going along with it until we can break it to her gently"</p>
<p>Title from Taylor Swift's song 'Sparks Fly'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 Clarke  _definitely_  hadn’t meant for this to happen. She thought it would be funny, and it was for about five seconds. But as soon as she looked at her mom’s face, she knew she had made a huge mistake.

**

    Clarke was not prepared for how the dinner was going so far. It was going _good_. When her mom decided that she wanted to get to know Clarke’s friends, she was expecting the most awkward hour and a half of her life, especially because Octavia extended the invitation to her annoying older brother, Bellamy. The weird thing though, they were half an hour in and it wasn’t awkward at all. Her mom joked with Raven, talked science with Monty and Jasper, and somehow found a way to make every single person at the table feel included. By this point, Clarke had let her guard down thinking nothing could go wrong. That was her first mistake.

    Clarke’s whole group of friends knew about her sort of rivalry with the older Blake. They had seen just how intense their arguments could get, but knew in the end that they actually had fun with it. They liked pushing the other’s buttons. So when Bellamy got down on one knee beside the table to pick up the napkin he dropped, Clarke took the chance to pretend he was proposing to her.

“Oh my gosh, Bellamy, I- I wasn’t expecting this!” Clarke shouted as she swiftly stood up from the table, turning towards Bellamy.

“What are you tal-” Bellamy started, but was interrupted by Clarke saying, “Yes, yes, a million times yes!”

    After that, Bellamy caught on to what she was doing and played along, their friends smirking at the scene they were causing. Of course, that’s because they knew none of it was real. Abby on the other hand…

    “Clarke, why didn’t you tell me you were dating Bellamy? This is great! I mean, how long have I been telling you to settle down? You two are going to be so happy together, I can just tell,” Clarke’s mother had the biggest smile on her face that Clarke had seen since Jake had passed away. 

    Clarke felt so guilty. How was she supposed to tell her mom that it had been a joke? That her and Bellamy were probably the exact  _opposite_  of ‘in love’? She was going to hell for sure.

    Good thing her and Bellamy had somehow gotten down the non-verbal communication thing, because Clarke managed to get the message across to Bellamy that they couldn’t give up the jig just yet. The look Bellamy gave her next summed up exactly how she was feeling.  _Nice job, this is going to be a long night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was originally just going to be a drabble (because I had never written before this) but people asked for more so there will be several chapters (longer than this one!) :) Kudos/comments always appreciated <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke isn't ready to tell her mom that the engagement is fake just quite yet...all she has to do is convince Bellamy to go along with it...

Octavia was really starting to get on Clarke’s nerves. 

“Seriously though, Clarke, how long do you expect you and Bell to keep this up? I mean, you two have enough trouble just being civil around each other and now you’re trying to trick your mom into thinking you’re engaged?” Clarke was too busy to answer her, rummaging through her closet to find the perfect dress to wear to dinner at her mom’s again. Octavia had been nagging her since the moment they left Abby’s house.

Okay, so  _maybe_  Clarke was taking it a little too far. It had been a week since the accidental proposal with Bellamy, and she had managed to dodge her mom, not that Abby made it easy. Clarke just used the “working extra shifts at the clinic” and “pre-med is really stressful” excuse to get her off her back, but she knew eventually she would have to face her. 

And unfortunately, eventually is now.

Phone in hand, Clarke headed to the bathroom, away from Octavia who was still sitting on Clarke’s bed complaining. This was going to be the hardest part–convincing Bellamy to keep it going. 

She dialed his number reluctantly, hoping to get his voicemail so she could hang up and avoid doing all of this. But three rings later she heard the not-so-happy tone of a very sleepy Bellamy, “Clarke, what the hell, why are you calling so early?”

“Bellamy, it’s 10 o’clock in the morning.”

“Well some of us were up late working on a very important paper, Princess. What do you want?”

“Okay, so uh…you know that proposal thing that happened last week at my mom’s?”

“Yeah. The thing that you straightened out with your mom the next day,  _right_?”

“So uh, funny thing actually, I never told her it was fake,” Clarke waited for the inevitable cursing that would come from the other side of the phone.

“Fuck’s sake, Clarke, WHY HAVEN’T YOU TOLD HER YET?”

“You saw the way she looked at us when she thought we were engaged! How am I supposed to tell her that it was all a lie and that her only daughter  _isn’t_  about to get married?”

“Easy. You walk up to her and say, ‘Mom, the engagement was fake. I’m going to die an old spinstress.”

“BELLAMY!”

By this point Clarke knew Octavia was standing outside the bathroom door, listening in.

“Look, Clarke, I- I just don’t have time for this, okay?”

“What would it take for you to go along with this for a little longer? JUST until I can find the right way to break it to her,”

“Clarke I’m not-” he tried to get out, but Clarke’s desperate voice on the other end stopped him cold. “Please, Bell. She needs this, even if it’s just for a little while.”

Those few seconds of complete silence felt like an eternity for Clarke.

“Fine.” Clarke was just about to start shouting ‘thank you’ at Bellamy when he added, “BUT- I will need something from you. Tutoring. In chemistry, to be exact. I need to pass that damn class and I would rather die than ask Jasper to help me. We have a deal?”

Clarke didn’t even pause before responding “Yes, Bellamy! Thank you so much, you won’t regret it I swear!” Honestly, Bellamy couldn’t help the wide grin that appeared when he heard his princess so happy–wait. Not his princess, just Clarke. It’s just Clarke…

“Okay, you need to get dressed up and meet me at my apartment at 4. We’ll go over our background then. Dinner at my mom’s at 6. Thank you again Bellamy this means a lot!” Clarke promptly hung up before Bellamy could change his mind.

 _Well that’s just great_ , Bellamy thought. What had he just gotten himself into?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Bellamy and Clarke be able to keep their cover around Clarke's mom? And what do their friends think about this whole thing?

Bellamy was finding that pretending to be engaged to Clarke around her mother would be hard.

They’re driving back from their first solo dinner with Clarke’s mom as a couple, and the silence is unsettling.

“So, that didn’t go  _terribly_ ,” Clarke says with a rise in the pitch of her voice that told Bellamy she was lying.

He knew almost everything about Clarke, including this fake past she concocted two hours before the dinner. They rehearsed the whole way there–how they met in high school, but since he was her best friend’s older brother, she stayed away. They practiced what they would say about their first date, and the first time they said ‘I love you’. And lastly, the reason why Bellamy hadn’t gotten Clarke a ring.

As soon as Abby Griffin had opened the door and looked at Bellamy with those kind, motherly eyes, his palms had started to sweat. And when she embraced him, he forgot everything he and Clarke had practiced.

Abby had welcomed them into her home politely, and Clarke looked at Bellamy just in time to see his jaw clench the way it does when he gets nervous. Abby took their coats and asked them to have a seat on the couch. The second she had left the room, Bellamy turned to Clarke and frantically whispered, “I can’t do this!”

“Bellamy, what do you mean you can’t do this? We’re already here!”

“I know, but Clarke, she’s looking at me like I’m her son… _how am I supposed to lie to her?_ ”

“Look, just–” Bellamy put his head in his hands; he was feeling overwhelmed, “–Bellamy, look at me! I’m sorry if this is bringing up memories of your mom, okay? But  _please_ , just for tonight, will you do this for me?”

He hesitated, weighing his options. He could bail, but Clarke would be left to come up with an excuse as to why her fiance left her alone the first time they are to have dinner with her mom. He could stay, but he would probably screw up the story they had worked out–and that wouldn’t be good for anyone. He sighed deeply, “Yeah, sure. Fine,”

Bellamy doesn’t know what to say to Clarke now, so the awkward silence continues until they arrive back at Clarke and Octavia’s apartment.

He stops Clarke before she steps out of his car, “Hey, I-I’m sorry I screwed up back there,”

Clarke learned tonight that when Bellamy got flustered, he got rude. She couldn’t blame him seeing as how she put him in that situation in the first place, but let’s just say that Abby Griffin wasn’t completely happy in Clarke’s choice in men. It kind of hurt Clarke, knowing that her mom didn’t approve–but it shouldn’t, because Clarke isn’t actually engaged to Bellamy.  _So why did it upset her so much?_

“It’s okay,” Clarke responds, “you just need more time to prepare. Next time it’ll go better.”

“Wait–what do you mean  _next time_? You said just for tonight,”

“I know I did but, if I recall correctly, you said that you would help me until I found a way to break it to her,”

“No better time than the present, princess. She already doesn’t like me,”

“C'mon, Bellamy, that’s not true.”

“Yes it is, Clarke.”

“Bellamy, this is  _really_  important to me. She’s wanted me to settle down ever since my dad died. Something about needing a 'man of the house’ to take care of me.”

Bellamy groaned, “Fine, but no more solo dinners with your mom. If I’m going to have to suffer through that again, then so do the rest of our friends,”

“Deal,” Clarke shut the car door and began walking away, only to be stopped  _again_  by Bellamy.

“Clarke! Sorry, one more thing: you need to come over early tomorrow morning to help me with chem,”

“I was actually planning on spending the day with Octavia–” Even though they live together, Clarke barely sees Octavia anymore. She’s been spending a lot more time at her boyfriend’s place, and Clarke actually misses that crazy girl.

“Well, now you’re tutoring me. Sorry, princess, part of the deal,”

“Fine,” Clarke thought her groan was internal, but the look on Bellamy’s face told her she made it out loud.

“Oh, and bring coffee. It’s gonna be a while,” Bellamy added, smirking at how flustered the princess was getting.

Clarke kept walking furiously up to the doors of the apartment building as Bellamy tried to piss her off more.

“See you at eight,” he shouts as she slams the apartment’s doors.

_God_ , now it was Clarke who was regretting this arrangement.

Clarke is really just looking forward to winding down with a nice bubble bath and glass of wine–or two. She unlocks her door, walks in, and drops her keys on the table right by the door. When she hears a noise coming from the living room, she stills. Octavia said she would be at Lincoln’s place tonight, so who the hell was in her apartment?

“You’re such a fucking idiot–TAKE THE MONEY AND GO” Raven was draped across Clarke’s sofa with a bowl of popcorn watching reruns of  _Let’s Make a Deal_.

“DAMMIT, RAVEN, YOU SCARED THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME!”

Raven didn’t bother tearing her eyes off the screen for a second while adding, “My bad,”

“ _Your bad?_  I could have shot you!”

“Clarke, stop being dramatic, you don’t even own a gun.”

“Well I could have just bought one, and then what would you do?”

“OH MY GOD CLARKE SHUT UP YOU’RE MAKING ME MISS THIS IDIOT RUINING HIS CHANCE OF WINNING ANYTHING”

Clark sighs, giving up on trying to reason with Raven. If her best friend was anything, it was stubborn.

“Remind me why I’m even friends with you?”

“Because I’m awesome,” Raven responded while shoving a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

“Mind if I join you?” Clarke asked, just wanting to sit down and forget the whole night.

“Go ahead–wait, didn’t you have that dinner with Bellamy tonight? Why are you back so early?”

Clarke was  _not_  in the mood for questions. “We ate quickly. That’s all,”

“Uh, Clarke, how long have we been friends?”

“I don’t know, a while,” Clarke knew exactly how long they had been friends–four years, seven months–but she knew where Raven was going with this.

“Right so I know your 'nothing’s wrong’ face and  _that_  is not it. Spill,”

“Nothing, it’s just…tonight didn’t go as planned. I’m pretty sure my mom hates Bellamy,”

“Isn’t that good? I mean, you were trying to figure out how to tell her he wasn’t actually your fiance. Wouldn’t this make it easier?”

“No–yes–ugh I don’t know. All I know is that it kind of upset me, the disappointed look she gave me when Bellamy went to the bathroom. Like there was something wrong with him, like I could do better. He’s not a bad guy, it was just an off night for him,”

“Clarke, I know exactly what’s going on,” Raven was smirking by this point. “You like him,” she adds in a sing-song voice, “you  _like him_  like him,”

“Ray we are not in second grade and I do  _not_  like Bellamy-fucking-Blake,” honestly, Clarke does not need this right now.

She stands up and heads to her bedroom while Raven shouts after her, “I know what I’m talking about, Clarke! You and Bellamy have something real, and one day you two idiots will realize it,”

Clarke slams her door and collapses face first on her bed. She didn’t even feel like changing out of her clothes.  _She does NOT like Bellamy._  That’s ridiculous. Right?

**

Miller knows Bellamy’s back as soon as he hears boots stomping all the way to the fridge and the snapping of a bottle cap off a beer. “I’m just gonna guess here and say the dinner didn’t go well?”

“You could say that,” Bellamy was not in the mood for this.

“What happened?”

“I fucked things up. Abby hates me,” Bellamy lowered himself onto the chair beside the couch where Miller was currently playing BioShock Infinite.

“So?”

“What do you man 'so’? Clarke isn’t gonna want me to be her fake fiance now that her mom hates me,”

“And that’s bad because…”

Bellamy thought to himself for a second.  _Why did he care about this so much? It’s not like he actually wanted to be Clarke’s fiance, so why is he seeking Abby’s approval?_  “You’re right, it’s probably just stress making me feel like this. G'night,”

Miller wasn’t confused in the slightest. He knew how much Bellamy cared for Clarke, he could see it every time they had one of their heavy arguments. Behind that cool facade was a guy who was afraid of being hurt. Not that he would  _ever_ tell Bellamy that, I mean, he has to live with the guy. For now, he’ll just let Bellamy lie to himself because eventually, he won’t be able to hide his feelings.

“G'night,”

Bellamy went straight into his room and lay down, not bothering to change out of his suit and tie.  _He didn’t need Abby’s approval…_

**

Raven Reyes  
11:32pm  
They’re in love. Pay up, Monty.

Nathan Miller  
11:35pm  
I can confirm this. They are definitely in love.

Monty Green  
11:36pm  
I’ll believe it when I see it.

Jasper Jordan  
11:38pm  
WAIT ARE WE TALKING ABOUT MOM AND DAD?? THEY ARE GETTING TOGETHER?? FUCK YES BELLARKE FOREVER

Raven Reyes  
11:39pm                     
What the hell is bellarke??  

Monty Green  
11:41pm  
just Jasper being delusional

Jasper Jordan  
11:42pm  
Um I resent that. Bellamy + Clarke = Bellarke 5EVER                    

Nathan Miller  
11:44pm  
Please stop                                                                                              

Monty Green  
11:50pm  
Really Jasper, stop. I can hear the weird noises you’re making from my bed which is all of 10 ft from yours    

Jasper Jordan  
11:51pm  
you’re the one who wanted to share a dorm room  

Nathan Miller  
11:52pm  
Want me to beat him up for you babe?

Raven Reyes  
11:54pm  
LOOK AT YOU TWO CUTIES *vomits*

Nathan Miller  
11:55pm  
shut up reyes

Monty Green  
11:55pm  
Shut up Raven and no it’s okay Nate :)                              

Monty Green  
12:03am  
JASPER WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LAPTOP??      

Monty Green  
12:07am  
He just made my background a photoshopped picture of Bellamy kissing Clarke. Look what you started Raven

Raven Reyes  
12:13am  
You’re the one who bet there was nothing between them so you started it

Monty Green  
12:14am  
and now I get to live with it. LITERALLY

Jasper Jordan  
12:16am  
i did you a favor monty                                      

Lincoln  
12:22am   
Remind me again why I’m in this group chat??                            

Octavia Blake  
12:27am  
bc you need to be in the loop babe. RAVEN AND MILLER DID YOU GUYS SAY THAT MY BIG BROTHER HAS FINALLY ADMITTED HE HAS FEELINGS FOR CLARKE?????                                                                  

 Raven Reyes  
12:31am  
Well ~technically~ nothing was admitted but it’s coming. I can feel it     

Nathan Miller   
12:32am  
Me too                                                                                          

Octavia Blake  
12:33am  
THIS IS IT GUYS. IT’S FINALLY HAPPENING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the longest chapter yet so I hope they keep going this way :) Remember, kudos/comments are always appreciated and make me want to update quickly!! xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy still needs tutoring in chemistry *wink wink*, the gang have a going away party for Maya, and a certain Abby Griffin shows up...how will the ~engaged couple~ fare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter is almost 3K words long because I couldn't find a good place to split it that wouldn't make one chapter really boring, so enjoy this extra long chapter!

_This must be what heaven feels like. Clarke could feel the warmth of his large hands as they roamed her body, the pads of his fingers tracing her curves. Her eyes were closed so she couldn't see his face, but she felt his wild, untamed curls as she gripped his hair and tugged ever so gently. His lips—softer than any she had ever known—followed a trail from her mouth to her shoulder, and kept going. Clarke hadn't known true bliss until now—_

"Clarke get your ass out of bed," Raven burst through Clarke's door, guns blazing.

Clarke groaned, "Raven, what the hell?"

"It's almost noon,"

"Huh?" Clarke mumbled, clearly unable to form a coherent sentence.

"You're supposed to tutor—hold up,  _is that sex flush on your face, Clarke Griffin?_  Either there's a  _very_  thin boy hiding in that bed of yours or you were just having a wet dream,"

"What—I wasn't dreaming about—" All of a sudden Clarke remembered what was happening before Raven woke her up. The guy with the big hands and soft lips getting familiar with her.  _Oh, shit_ , she thought to herself, she could tell that mess of curls from a mile away. Bellamy Blake.

"Aha, yes you were. Spill," Raven jumped onto Clarke's bed, landing right on her foot.

"FUCK'S SAKE, RAVEN, THAT HURT!"

"You'll live. Now, tell me everything. Who? Why? And more importantly,  _where?_ "

"Ray, I thought we weren't meeting at The Dropship until ten for Maya's going away thing?" Jasper wanted one last hurrah before Maya went home for a while to take care of her dad. "Why can't I sleep in a little bit longer?" Clarke was pouting now, just wanting to go back to sleep.

"Oh yeah, uh, Bellamy called. He said you were supposed to tutor him this morning but he got called into work so he's coming here in like half an hour."

"Wait, Bellamy's coming here? Now?"

"Yeah, why the panic?" Raven asked, a skeptical tone in her voice.

"Uh, no reason. Get off me so I can go shower real quick,"

Raven cocked her head at Clarke, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm not!" Raven immediately leapt up and headed to the living room only to collapse on the couch again. She flipped through the channels,half paying attention.  _Clarke was having sex dreams about Bellamy...now_ that _was unexpected..._

**

After a long shower—cold, by the way—Clarke finally felt like she had washed away what the dream had left her feeling.

That sex dream was based purely on the fact that Bellamy was sexy—she's not blind. And yeah, if she were being honest, she may have thought about it a few times when they first met. He was the hot, older brother, who also happened to be extremely intelligent, especially when it came to history. The way he looks when he's going on a rant about Roman history and how it's falsely presented in the media today—the intensity in his eyes, how they seem to almost devour you—yeah, it does things to a girl.

Clarke could feel her cheeks heating up just thinking about him, and she slapped her face to snap herself out of it. She was  _not_  doing this right now. Especially not over Bellamy Blake. Clarke had more control than that. Right?

"Is the princess finally ready to start the lesson?" Bellamy was in her room all of a sudden, and Clarke had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming.

"Oh, uh, yeah sure. I'll be out in a minute." Clarke could feel her face reddening and immediately faced away to hide them.

"'kay." Bellamy turned and went back into the living room.

"Okay, Clarke, get it together. It's just Bellamy. Bellamy-your best friend's brother-Blake. You've seen him plenty of times before and this is no different." She whispered to herself, trying to psych herself up for what was nothing more that a tutoring session. She headed to the living room, announcing her presence with a simple "Alright, let's get started."

**

It had been almost six hours and Bellamy felt just as clueless as when he first got here—except now he was clueless  _and_  had a headache. They were spread out on the floor with books, papers, notebooks, and flashcards thrown about.

"I'm out. Tell Octavia I love her, but chemistry and nomen...whatever got the best of me," Bellamy said with finality as he tossed the practice problems across the room and lay down.

"Well it's  _nomenclature_  and it didn't get the best of you, Bellamy. You're good with history, right?" Clarke knew the answer, but wanted Bellamy to pay attention to her. He nodded his head, though his eyes were closed and he looked like he was sleeping.

"History is just facts, remembering details, and so is chemical nomenclature. There's a set of rules that you have to memorize, and then just apply it to different situations. You'll get it, I swear. Maybe we just need a break,"

"Or we just need to stop. We're meeting the gang at The Dropship in a little bit and I would rather take a nap  _before_  getting hammered," Bellamy turned on his side and within seconds he was snoring.

Clarke had forgotten that he was working early this morning, poor guy was probably exhausted both mentally  _and_  physically. She decided that she might as well start getting ready, and went back to her room, shutting her door quietly as to not wake up Bellamy.

**

Bellamy had woken up from his nap half an hour before everyone was supposed to be meeting up at The Dropship, so he rushed home to shower and change with only a "thanks, Clarke!" as he ran out of her apartment.

Clarke heard Bellamy's shout as she was strapping on her heels. The Dropship was just a bar, but one that Clarke, Raven, and their friends hung out at pretty regularly. And normally, she wouldn't get that dressed up, but this was a party for Maya, so she wanted to look nice. She finished up applying her lip gloss and turned to look in the full length mirror. Staring at herself, she had to admit she looked gorgeous. Her dress was a classic red and ended just below her knees. It clung to her skin in all the right places, showing off her curves and accentuating her breasts.

Raven showed up again as Clarke was admiring herself in the mirror, "Damn girl, you look hot!"

Clarke turned around laughing to see Raven with her long hair in a high ponytail with escaped ringlets framing her face, and a teal dress ending a good deal  _above_  her knees. It was skintight and had a V so deep it could—well, it could kill. She looked like a bombshell, as per usual.

"Well, thanks Raven, but I think you're talking about yourself" she retorted, smiling at her best friend. "C'mon, we're gonna be late,"

"Like hell we are,"

They ran down four flights of stairs because the elevator was out of order--well, ran isn't quite the right word, more like  _stumbled_  down four flights of stairs. They made it to the bottom still looking perfect, and Raven's speed-demon driving had them there just as Monty and Miller pulled up, meaning they weren't late.

The four of them got out of their cars at the same time, and when Miller spotted Clarke and Raven, he whistled low.

"You two look great," Monty said to the girls.

"Thanks," Clarke grinned, "you two fellas don't look so bad yourselves."

Walking through The Dropship doors, they found the place to be packed already.  _Well_ , Clarke thought,  _it is a Saturday night..._

Miller spotted Octavia and Lincoln across the room and started dragging Clarke, Raven, and Monty towards them. He seemed to be in a rush to get everyone together.

Clarke smiled at Octavia and said her hellos to everyone while simultaneously looking for Bellamy. She'd be lying if she said she didn't want to see his reaction to her tonight.

Clarke had just ordered her drink from the bar when she felt a hand snake around her waist, and before she could react, Bellamy whispered in her ear, "Your mom's here, last table on the right, by the window."

Clarke strategically turned her head and saw her mom and good friend Marcus Kane sitting down, having drinks.  _Maybe they're more than friends..._

She spun around, placing her hands on Bellamy's chest who was still very close to her. "What's the plan?"

"Looks like tonight, we're engaged." It was then that Bellamy finally had a chance to look at Clarke, and boy, did she look gorgeous. Her bright red dress on her pale skin popped, as did the matching red lipstick he couldn't stop staring at.

They walked back to their friends' table, side-by-side, and immediately filled everyone in on the plan. Specifically, that if Abby Griffin noticed Clarke or any of them, they were to signal Clarke and Bellamy and remember that they are pretending to be engaged. Jasper was grinning like an idiot, and Clarke didn't know why.

The night carried on relatively well, everyone was forced to keep from making any scene that would attract attention, but they were still having fun. Clarke had planned to go through the night with just one glass of white wine, but three hours in she was finishing up her fourth Cosmo. It was then, when Clarke got up to get a fifth, that she tripped over her own feet and let out a small scream. Somehow Bellamy had stood up in time to catch her, and they were now standing in the middle of the bar with all eyes on them—including Abby’s.

Bellamy let go of Clarke when he was sure she was able to stand on her own, but didn't move away. Within three seconds Abby was there, and Bellamy's arm was back around Clarke's waist.

"Clarke, are you okay?" Abby sounded genuinely concerned.

"Mom, hi!" Clarke's words were stretched out due to the fact that she was mildly tipsy. "I'm fine. Totally fine. My fiancé, Bellamy, you know Bellamy right? Well my fiancé, Bellamy, saved me."

Bellamy could see Clarke's eyes a bit glossy, so he decided to take over. "Hi, Ms. Griffin, we're here with our friends," he pointed towards his group of friends who looked overly-intrigued, "because Jasper's girlfriend is about to leave. Clarke must have gotten a little carried away with the Cosmos, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to explain to me, you guys are young and having fun, just, could you make sure she gets home safe? Oh, well, of course you will since you two live together, right? Is she living with you or..."

Abby left the question open, and Bellamy didn't have any time to think before Octavia joined in and added "No, he's actually living with Clarke, yeah, I'm about to move in with my boyfriend so they'll have the place all to themselves." Octavia felt like it was the perfect time to let her brother know she was moving in with Lincoln—perhaps not the  _perfect_  time, but it was as good as any.

"Y-yeah, I'm living there now." Bellamy side-eyed his little sister who he would definitely be having a conversation with later.

"You know, I'd love to visit you two there sometime; Clarke never invited me over before. Maybe I can have dinner there next week?"

Bellamy was at a dead end, "Sure, we'd love to have you over."

Throughout this whole exchange, Bellamy held on tightly to Clarke who was pressed tightly into his side, and who Bellamy was convinced had fallen asleep. He turned towards his friends to find them huddled around the table, talking in furious whispers.

"Oh, thank you so much! If I'm being honest, when we first met I wasn't entirely sure you were right for my little girl, but looking at you now and how much you care about her, I know she couldn't find a better guy."

Bellamy didn't know how to respond to that. It had upset him so much that first night when he knew she hated him, and hearing her say this now, well, the grin that spread across his face said it all.

"Goodnight, Ms. Griffin."

"Goodnight, Bellamy." Abby smiled as she left The Dropship.

When Bellamy finally got Clarke back to the table, everyone was silent. He looked at Octavia and said, "You and I need to talk."

"Can we do it later, big brother, I think everyone's pretty tired and ready to go home."

There was a chorus of "yeah"s.

"Raven, you okay to take Clarke home?"

"I think I'm actually gonna stay a while longer. I met a cute nerd by the darts who thinks he's better than me. Gotta show him how wrong he is, you know?"

"Octavia?"

"I came here with Lincoln, and I'm staying over at his place anyway..."

He gave a desperate glance at Miller and Monty, but their coziness showed him that they wanted to be alone for the rest of the night.

Jasper looked at him and with a shrug of his shoulders said, "Why don't you take her home, Bellamy?"

_Did he have any other option?_

"Okay, Clarke, c'mon we're leaving now." She was still leaning against him, so he gently shook her shoulders enough to make her lift her head. "Hey, we're going home."

Jasper could hear the soft tone in Bellamy's voice when he spoke to Clarke, and it made him want to explode—he was  _that_  happy. Bellamy cared about Clarke way more than he even realized.

**

The ride back to Clarke's apartment was quiet with the exceptional snore and mumble from Clarke.

Arriving home, Bellamy opted to just carry Clarke instead of make her try and walk, leaving him slightly flustered when he remembered the elevator was broken and he had to carry her up four flights of stairs. He got the key out of her purse, opened the door, and carried her to her bed.

He lay her down and placed a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin on her bedside table. As he was leaving the room, Clarke mumbled, "Stay."

"I will, I'll just be out there on the couch, don't worry."

"No, stay with me, in here," Her eyes where lidded, but Bellamy was sure that she was looking at him.  _What was he supposed to do?_  She was obviously drunk, but it seemed like she needed him to stay, so he did what he thought he should, and lay down next to her.

"Alright, Clarke. I'm right here." He whispered, and she turned to him. Their faces weren't too far apart, and Bellamy was admiring the rosy tint to her cheeks, and the way her eyes fluttered closed when she moved her head to his chest.

Bellamy was stiff for a moment. Never in a million years would he have ever thought that Clarke Griffin would be lying on his chest like this, but then again, he never thought he'd like it so much. He wrapped his arms around her, allowing Clarke to move in closer, and they both fell fast asleep.

**

When Raven arrived at Clarke's apartment at four in the morning, she was relieved to see Bellamy's car parked out front, happy that he didn't leave her alone when she was that drunk. After climbing the  _four flights of fucking stairs_ , she's practically dry heaving. Drinking plus climbing stairs do not mix well. She made sure to enter quietly as to not wake anyone up, but she doesn't see Bellamy on the couch like she was expecting. Instead, she finds him in bed with Clarke—fully clothed—with his arms wrapped around her, pulling her tightly into his chest. She immediately pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the two of them looking so cute, so much like a couple. Raven's thankful that they were too tired to be bothered to wake up when the flash on her phone's camera went off. She knew what she had to do now.

Raven Reyes  
4:13am  
you guys will never believe what i came home to

She attached the picture of Bellamy and Clarke and pressed send.

Jasper Jordan  
4:14  
I'VE BEEN WAITING ALL NIGHT FOR SOMEONE TO SEND SOMETHING TO THE GROUP. THIS IS GLORIOUS. *makes it the background of every phone & computer near him including montys* SORRY NOT SORRY

Jasper Jordan  
4:37am  
thanks o for the plan to make him take her home you evil genius

Jasper Jordan  
4:52am  
WHY IS NOBODY AWAKE YOU ARE MISSING OUT ON A GRAND EXPERIENCE

Maya Vie  
4:59am  
Jasper, babe, I'm going to the airport in less than 2 hrs...can you keep it down??

Lincoln  
5:18am  
I do not appreciate being woken up every 5 minutes because of another message please get me out of this group chat

Octavia Blake  
5:39am  
@linc sorry babe, no can do  
@maya SO SORRY TRY TO REST BEFORE YOU LEAVE!!  
@ray and jas HOLY SHIT. I THINK I'M IN SHOCK. THIS IS THE GREATEST PIC TO EVER SURFACE THE PLANET

Kyle Wick  
6:21am  
Can someone tell me what's going on here?

Octavia Blake  
6:34am  
who the hell are you??

Kyle Wick  
6:36am  
Raven's friend from the dropship, she added me to this group chat. Again I ask, what's going on here?

Jasper Jordan  
8:32am  
youre just witnessing the birth of ~true love~ NBD. oh and maya got off on the plane alright

Monty Green  
9:23am  
Thank goodness me and Nate turned our phones off last night or we wouldn't have slept at all

Nathan Miller  
9:25am  
not that we did anyway...

Jasper Jordan  
9:29am  
GET OUT. THIS IS A BELLARKE CHAT NOT A MINTY CHAT

Octavia Blake  
9:47am  
ok...lots to process...bellarke is real

Jasper Jordan  
9:50am  
that's what i've been saying all along

Raven Reyes  
10:26am  
My work here is done. You're welcome...idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed :) Remember, comments/kudos keep me going! xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke deal with the morning after sleeping with each other...I mean, next to each other. And what happens when a certain blonde has a date with a cute barista? Does she tell Bellamy? Should she? Would he even care?

Bellamy awoke to find orange rays of sunlight filtering through a window in a room that was not his own. With his arms wrapped around a girl. It took a second for the confusion to fade from his face, the recollection of Maya's party the night before and the drunk state Clarke was in when she asked him to stay with her. Her small body was pressed into his own, her back against his chest, one of his hands resting on her stomach. Bellamy felt as if he were intruding—she wasn't in her right mind when she begged him not to leave her—but he couldn't find it in himself to move away.

Clarke woke up with a pounding in her head and a pair of arms wrapped around her that made the dull headache hurt a little less. She was slightly disoriented, but recognized the strong arms holding her close belonged to none other than Bellamy Blake. She did a quick check to make sure she was fully clothed—that would have been an awkward conversation to have. She could feel Bellamy's heartbeat quick and his breathing like he was trying to breathe normally, but failing. He was awake. And not moving.

They both just lie there for what feels like hours but is only minutes, basking in the early morning sunshine and enjoying the feeling of content that came from being in each others' arms—not thinking about what that meant.

Bellamy could feel the urge to sneeze coming on but knew he couldn't do that; he didn't want Clarke to know that he was awake the whole time—he had figured out that she wasn't asleep any longer, and since sneezing in your sleep was impossible, she would know he had just been lying there. She had an excuse for not moving away, his arms were wrapped around her, holding her. She probably just thought he was asleep and didn't want to wake him, at least that's what Bellamy told himself.

Clarke could feel Bellamy moving behind her, as if he were trying to maneuver his body away from her. Her question of why was answered with the removal of Bellamy from where he was positioned behind her back as he turned around and let out a giant sneeze. She faked a yawn, pretending as if his sneeze had woken her up, and mumbled "bless you."

"Thanks,"

Bellamy sat there awkwardly for a second, staring at the blanket like it was the most interesting thing in the world, while Clarke lay there staring up at the ceiling. At this point, she remembered most of the night before, the party and her mom showing up, trying to stay out of her sight, but after her third Cosmo things got a bit fuzzy. She vaguely remembers almost dying when she tripped over her heels, and Bellamy as he caught her. Then, nothing. Up until Bellamy lay her in her bed...but Clarke thought that felt more like a dream—the way he brought her water and said he'd stay with her to make sure she was alright, the way he even climbed into bed with her when she asked him to,  _God knows why she did that._

Bellamy finally interrupted the silence, "Uh, I'm gonna go make some coffee. Want a cup?"

Bellamy hadn't even looked at Clarke, but she could see the way his hands were fidgeting and knew he was nervous—or embarrassed. "Sure," Clarke replied, unable to think of anything else to say.

Bellamy was up and out of Clarke's bed and headed for the kitchen as soon as she answered him, like he couldn't get out of there fast enough.  Walking through the living room, he passed a Raven that would definitely be sleeping a while, He didn't know when she got in, but she looked miserable. He got a fresh pot of coffee going as he heard Clarke start the shower. He leaned back, arms resting on the counter behind him, and closed his eyes. He didn't really know how to describe the way he was feeling.

As Clarke was in the shower, she thought about the way Bellamy flew out of the room as soon as possible.  _Had she made him do that? Was the thought of lying next to her all night so repulsive he had to literally run away from her? And why had he lay there so long? Was it so he wouldn't wake her or was he actually not so disgusted being that close to her?_  Clarke had too many questions that she couldn't get answers to—at least, not without having a very awkward conversation with Bellamy, which she did  _not_  want to do. One of the strangest things, Clarke felt, was that that was one of the most peaceful sleeps she'd had in a long time. Ever since her dad died, Clarke had been plagued by nightmares. They didn't always leave her in a puddle of her own sweat as she woke up from them, but they occurred every night. Up until last night. With Bellamy. Did that mean something?

**

Bellamy and Clarke heavily avoided talking about that night they slept next to each other, though it had been two weeks. They really only saw each other in passing at Ark U's campus. Finals were a few days away and Clarke was nearly ripping her hair out because of the stress. She was a Pre-med junior and if she didn't do excellent on her finals, she could kiss the prestigious medical schools goodbye. That was how she got out of that dinner her and Bellamy were supposed to have with Abby at Clarke's apartment. Her mother couldn't say no to her only daughter wanting to do good in school in order to pursue what she herself had a career in. It made Abby proud, having Clarke study to become a doctor. Clarke wavered her first year at university, thinking about majoring in Art instead, but after much prodding—and guilt-tripping—from her mom, Clarke decided that Pre-med was the more practical way to go. In a way, she sort of resented Abby for that, forcing her to pursue something she wasn't quite sure she wanted to. Maybe that was why Clarke didn't go around her mom's house too often.

Bellamy didn't know how he was going to pass his Chemistry final—something he needed to pass in order to graduate.  _Why the hell do I need to know about acids and bases if I want to teach history?_ he constantly wondered. He felt it was a stupid requirement to have everyone take a science class, and he also thought he was stupid for choosing Chem because he thought it would be easy...big mistake. He couldn't even ask Clarke for help, even though they made a deal, because he knew she was losing her mind with her own studying. So, Bellamy did the only thing he could do, he went to the library.

The library was Clarke's favorite place—not only because of the books, but she really enjoyed the silence...and the smell. She also loved the way everyone in there, though many were strangers to each other, had a sort of bond. It's a feeling Clarke got that was hard to explain, but it made her feel at peace with everything.

When Bellamy entered the campus's library, he immediately saw that golden crown of hair that was Clarke's. He walked directly toward her with a "why the fuck not" under his breath and asked, "Is this seat taken?"

"No, go ahead," She moved her bag so it wasn't taking up the entire table and let Bellamy sit across from her. "I've got to say, I'm surprised to see you here."

"Why?"

"It's just, I come here all the time, and not once have we ever run into each other."

"Oh, you're mistaken Princess, I'm here, but not like  _here_  here," Bellamy vaguely gestured to the area around them. "I usually hang out in the—"

Clarke cut him off, "History section. Yeah, I should have known."

He smirks and looks down at the books he brought, "So, I know you're probably really busy, but is there any way you can get me ready for my Chem final?"

"Oh, uh, Bellamy, I actually—"

This time it was Bellamy who cut Clarke off, "You have to study for your own finals, yeah I figured that. Just thought I'd give it a try...anyway, I'll stop talking and let you get back to it."

"I was actually just leaving," Clarke felt a wave of guiltiness overcome her, "I have a group study thing to go to."

"Alright. See you later?"

"Definitely," Clarke quickly packed her things and headed out. She really shouldn't have lied to Bellamy, that "group study thing" was actually a date with a really cute barista. But why would Bellamy even care, right? It's not like they were a couple or anything...so why did the thought of telling Bellamy that make her nauseous?

**

Bellamy had given up studying for Chem at the library after about two hours of staring at his notes, and before getting sucked into the history section, decided to head to Clarke's apartment to see if she was back from her study group and could help him for just a bit.

Octavia heard a knock on the door and took a break from taping up the box she had just packed to open the door.

"Hey big brother, what brings you to our neck of the woods?"

"Hey O," he stopped to give his baby sister a hug, "Is Clarke back yet? I really need help studying for my Chem final."

"Uh, no, but they just went for dinner so she should be back any minute now, I think."

"I thought they were studying?"

"On a date? No Bell, Finn is not as big a dork as you."

"What are you talking about? Clarke said she had a study group thing to go to," Bellamy was confused.

"She had a date with Finn, that cute barista at Grounders."

Bellamy didn't know why he felt a pulse of anger flood his body. He chalked it up to the fact that Clarke chose a date over helping him study for something that would seriously affect his future.

"Bellamy Blake, are you jealous?" Octavia asked with a smirk that pissed Bellamy off.

"You wish," he snapped, turning around to leave.

"Should I tell her you stopped by?"

"Don't bother," Bellamy said, just before slamming the door.

"Sheesh, someone's in a mood," Octavia said to no one as she went back to packing up her stuff.

**

As soon as Clarke shut the front door, Octavia was in front of her bouncing and asking repeatedly, "How'd it go?"

Clarke took a deep breath and replied with a simple, "meh."

"That's not an answer. I want details."

"He's just not my type,"

"Okay so tall, good-looking, and smart isn't your type?"

"He was fine and all...just, not for me,"

"Ohhh I get it now. Finn's a total catch but he lacks certain puppy dog eyes and black hair, eh? Not enough of a history nerd for you?" Octavia asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up, O, I am  _not_  into your brother," Clarke tried to hide her blushing from the younger Blake, "And aren't you supposed to be packing so I can be rid of you already?"

"First of all—rude. Second of all, I'm just about done so come help me pack up this last box of clothes," Octavia started walking towards her room.

"So close to freedom," Clarke said quietly, following Octavia.

"I heard that!" Octavia yelled. Clarke just smiled to herself and started packing clothes for her best friend. She really was going to miss having Octavia there everyday, chirping around free as a bird. Maybe she should think about asking Raven to move in...

**

Clarke was on the toilet peeing when Octavia barged in, "OH MY GOD OCTAVIA, COULD YOU KNOCK?" She quickly covered herself.

"Sorry, I need to brush my teeth," Octavia picked up her toothbrush and put toothpaste on it. This is why Octavia leaving isn’t all bad, Clarke reminded herself.

Clarke was scrolling through her phone when she thought to ask, "What's wrong with Bellamy? I've been texting him since I got home about setting a time to tutor him and he hasn't responded at all..."

"Oh yeah, he stopped by earlier asking about some study group. I told him you were out with Finn and he just left. Kinda rude if you ask me." She spit into the sink.

"Dammit," Clarke muttered to herself. She needed to go talk to him.

Octavia rinsed out her mouth and left the bathroom, allowing Clarke to promptly finish up, wash her hands, and throw her shoes on.

"O, I have to go talk to Bellamy real quick but I'll be back soon!" She shouted as she grabbed her purse and keys and left the apartment.

**

Clarke walked up to Bellamy's door and stood there for a minute, mentally preparing herself for the encounter she was about to have with Bellamy. She held up her hand to knock several times before finally gaining enough courage to do it.

Bellamy opened the door just enough for Clarke to see his face. "What?" Bellamy asked.

"Okay I'm going to pretend you just greeted me like a real person, hi Bellamy. Can I come in?"

"I'm kinda busy, what do you want?"

"To say sorry for lying to you earlier,"

"You mean blowing me off for some guy you barely know?"

"I didn't blow you off—"

"You're making me go along with this stupid charade that apparently is never going to end, for what?" Bellamy's voice was getting louder, "So you can keep your mom happy while still getting to fuck someone else?" Bellamy didn’t know why he said that, it was like he didn’t have control of his motor functions anymore.

"No, Bellamy, that's not—"

"And then you don't even bother holding up your end of the deal? I'm going to fail my Chem final that  _you_  were supposed to be tutoring me for all so you can go out with that jackass?"  _What the hell am I doing? I don’t want to be a dick to her!_ Bellamy was having a battle within himself to stay calm and stop talking without using his brain first.

"You don't even know him! And for your information, I only saw him this one time and I don't plan on seeing him again! We never even slept together,"

"Sure," He rolled his eyes and turned slightly back into his apartment, letting the door open slightly more.

Clarke was about to defend herself when she finally looked at Bellamy enough to see that he was shirtless and sweaty, "Do you have a girl in there?"

"It’s not like it's any of your business, but yeah."

Clarke tried to hide the look of pure disbelief—and disappointment—that crossed her face, but not good enough.

"What, so it's alright for you to do it, but not me?" Bellamy asked.

Clarke blinked back tears, "You know what, you're right. I'll tell my mom first thing tomorrow morning that me and you were never real. You win," Clarke finished, backing away and effectively ending their argument. She stormed off.

"Fuck!" Bellamy cursed to himself, slamming the door. He turned around to find the girl he had picked up at the bar on the couch. He asked her to leave, ignoring the shock in her face as he closed the door on her. He walked back to the couch and sat down, burying his head so deep in his hands all around him was dark.

**

Octavia Blake  
11:46pm  
i think i may have messed up...

Raven Reyes  
11:48pm  
What do you mean??

Octavia Blake  
11:50pm  
well i kinda sorta told Bell that Clarke was on a date with the barista and she had to lied to Bell about it so he was pissed and then she went over there and now she just got back and i'm pretty sure she's crying in her room

Raven Reyes  
11:53pm  
Maybe this is a good thing right? They'll both realize that the idea of the other being with someone else upsets them?

Jasper Jordan  
11:55pm  
i'm all for the jealous bellarke but guys i don't wanna mess up their friendship

Raven Reyes  
11:56pm  
What could have happened when Clarke went over there?

Nathan Miller  
11:59pm  
Bellamy told me that Clarke came over to apologize but he said some pretty rude things to her...and he had a girl over...which Clarke found out about...

Octavia Blake  
12:06am  
ugh this is all my fault i should have just kept my stupid mouth shut

Monty Green  
12:15am  
Don't blame yourself O, maybe this is the last little nudge these guys need to finally get together

Octavia Blake  
12:28am  
maybe...or maybe i just ruined the whole goddamn thing...

Jasper Jordan  
12:42am  
well now i'm sad. we gotta fix this

Raven Reyes   
12:49am  
What are we supposed to do?

Jasper Jordan  
12:50am  
ANYTHING.

Jasper Jordan  
12:50am  
DO I LOOK DESPERATE? CUZ IM FEELING PRETTY DESPERATE

Monty Green  
12:51am  
Yes you look desperate, now be quiet so I can sleep.

Octavia Blake  
1:04am  
i'll figure something out guys...don't worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took longer to get out! I ended up rewriting it like three times but I'm relatively satisfied with the way it came out. I hated having to write that fight scene between Bellamy and Clarke—I MUCH prefer happy or awkwardly cute Bellarke—but it was necessary for the storyline!! I hope you like it and remember likes/kudos are always appreciated :) xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, ladies and gentlefolk, here is the final chapter of Drop Everything Now. I had so much fun writing this and it was the first piece of fanfic I’d ever written so it means a lot to me that you guys would stick around :) Enjoy!

"So none of it was ever real? The proposal?" Abby asked Clarke, to which Clarke replied with a solemn head shake.

Clarke had gone straight from Bellamy's place to her own apartment the night before because it was too late to see her mom. She wasn't sure how long she cried, just that it was more than she'd cried in a while. She had had her playful arguments with Bellamy, and even some that were a bit less playful, but this one was something else. Clarke had seen the hatred in his eyes, something that may have been mistaken as hurt. When she woke up the next morning, she got in her car and drove to her mom's house immediately.

"And you two aren't living together?" Abby continued,.

"No, well, Octavia did move out, but Bellamy is still living with Miller," Clarke couldn't even look her mother in the eye due to her overwhelming embarrassment with the whole situation.

"Clarke, why didn't you just tell me sooner?" Abby grabbed one of Clarke's hands and lifted her chin so their eyes met.

"You should have seen the way you smiled that night, Mom," Clarke replied wistfully, "you looked so happy to see me engaged."

"Oh, honey, that's just because I thought you were happy," Abby couldn't believe all Clarke had done just to make her feel good because in reality, the thing that made Abby most happy was that Clarke was living the life she always wanted.

"So...you're not mad?" Clarke asked, with a skeptical tone in her voice.

"Of course not. But the way you and Bellamy looked at each other, you two really had me fooled."

"We're just good actors, I guess," Clarke was looking back down, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks with her hair.

**

Clarke was ultimately surprised with how her conversation with her mom had gone, and now she felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. The only problem—she still had to hold up her end of the deal and help Bellamy pass his Chemistry final. She always kept her word, but that didn't mean she had to be nice about it.

Bellamy opened his door to find Clarke with stacks of books, notebooks, and note cards. She walked straight in without waiting for an invitation and made a beeline for the dining room table.

"Um, hey, Clarke, about last night—"

"Doesn't matter. I told you I'd help you pass Chem; I'm just fulfilling my end of the bargain." Clarke didn't even look at him, just began opening her notes and setting up their study station.

Bellamy pulls out a chair as Clarke says, "I told my mom the truth, so as soon as you finish your final our deal is officially over."

Bellamy's thoughts were racing. There was a tinge of sadness left when he realized that not only were they no longer fake-engaged, but that he had probably fucked up their friendship too.

Four hours later, when Bellamy felt as prepared for his final as he'd ever be, he put the note cards down and groaned.

"Clarke, can we please just talk for a second?" he pleaded.

"Fine," Clarke sighed, putting down her highlighter, "Make it quick."

"I'm sorry...about, well, everything I said yesterday. I was an ass and I really didn't mean /anything/ I said," Bellamy rushed out before Clarke could stop him.

"Sounded pretty convincing to me," Clarke muttered under her breath, but just loud enough for Bellamy to hear.

"I was just angry...I couldn't control what was coming out of my mouth. You /have/ to believe me, please."

"Why were you angry? And what on earth made you decide for me to be your punching bag?" Clarke's voice was getting louder as she let her real feelings bubble to the surface. "The things you said, they  _really_  hurt me."

"I know," Bellamy put his hand on his forehead, "I screwed up  _royally_. I guess it just...pissed me off, imagining you with that barista."

"Why?" Clarke's voice was barely a whisper now. Somehow, throughout their argument, they had migrated closer to each other. Their faces were mere inches from each other.

"I don't- I don't know," Bellamy barely managed to stutter out. "The thought of him putting his arms around you, kissing you, touching you, in a way I never have," his eyes were drawn to her lips, as pink as the color on her cheeks. He brushed a piece of golden hair off her face.

Clarke barely managed a hoarse, "Why don't you?" before Bellamy cupped her face and drew her towards him in a kiss.

You know how in movies people talk about fireworks the first time you kiss someone? Clarke never believed in it, that is, until Bellamy kissed her. It felt like an explosion between the two of them. The passion that they had both felt towards each other—which had been expressed in arguments and friendly rivalry—finally erupted in a brilliant supernova.

One minute they were sitting beside each other, and the next—well, Clarke was on top of the table, Bellamy between her legs, and all their study materials scattered across the floor.

Bellamy kissed a trail from her mouth to her collarbone and across her chest. She leaned her head back and sighed, and it took all of Bellamy's self control to not rip her clothes off right there.

Just as Clarke pulled on Bellamy's hair to bring his mouth back to her own, their was a knock on the door. Clarke immediately pulled away as Bellamy took a step back, and she hopped off the table.

"Who is it?" Bellamy shouted, coughing a few times to rid his voice of it's coarseness. Clarke on the other hand was occupied with smoothing her shirt and fixing her hair.

He heard his little sister respond from the other side of the door.

"Shit," Bellamy muttered, giving Clarke a look that meant  _she's going to know_. Octavia was an expert at these things if he ever saw one, and one glance at Bellamy, Clarke, and the apartment would be all it took for her to know they were  _together_  together.

Sure enough, Octavia barged right in and took notice of Bellamy's guest and the state of his apartment floor.

"Okay, either you two got in a  _very_  physical fight or had a heavy make-out session on the table. I sincerely hope it was the latter, big brother."

"O—" Bellamy started.

"Oh no, don't mind me. I was actually just coming over to tell you to apologize to Clarke but, uh," Octavia raised her eyebrows at both parties, "I see you did just that."

Octavia ran back out the door shouting "carry on!".

The next few seconds were painfully silent until Clarke began, "I should probably—", just as Bellamy said, "Should we talk about—".

Clarke let out a nervous laugh, "Um, I really need to get going. Good luck on your final," she left his apartment as quick as she had entered.

Bellamy shut the door behind her and leaned against it, releasing a content sigh though his thoughts were jumbled and he was a bit confused about what had just happened. As Clarke climbed into her car and drove away, the only thing on her mind was  _What the hell just happened?_  and  _Will it happen again?_  Clarke had to admit, she was hoping that what had just happened wouldn't be a one-time thing.

**

Octavia Blake  
5:29pm  
Bellarke is real ~finally~

Jasper Jordan  
5:30pm  
OCTAVIA IF YOU ARE FUCKING WITH ME I WILL KILL YOU

Octavia Blake  
5:32pm  
jeez jasper calm down

Octavia Blake  
5:33pm  
and i'm not fucking with you. they totally hooked up

Raven Reyes  
5:37pm  
And you know this how??

Octavia Blake  
5:40pm  
i walked in on them

Kyle Wick  
5:41pm  
Okay but just because they hooked up doesn't necessarily mean they're together, right?

Jasper Jordan  
5:42pm  
no one asked for your opinion, strange person idk

Raven Reyes  
5:46pm  
He's with me. And he has a point, maybe we should wait before we get too excited?

Monty Green  
5:47pm  
I second that

Raven Reyes  
5:51pm  
You hear that Jasper?? DO NOT APPROACH BELLARKE AND SCARE THEM AWAY. These two dorks need to sort their shit out and get together for real

Jasper Jordan  
5:52pm  
fine...but if i happen to be in their presence and make weird noises just know it's your fault

**

Bellamy walked down the halls of Ark University beaming after just finding out his final grade in Chemistry. If you had told him at the beginning of the semester that he'd make an A- on the final exam, he'd have laughed in your face. But then, as he continued walking with extra confidence in every step, he knew exactly who he needed to see. As if he'd been granted a wish, he turned a corner and ran into Clarke.

"Hey, I was just looking for you. How'd you do?" Clarke asked, already smiling because she could see the proud look on his face.

"A-, not too bad for a history major," Bellamy was practically buzzing with excitement.

"Oh my gosh, Bell, congratulations!" Clarke wrapped Bellamy in a hug, and held on too long for people who were 'just friends'.

"Well, it's all thanks to you," Bellamy pulled away, "You're kind of amazing. You know that, right?."

After a small laugh, she added, "You did all the work, I was just your catalyst," Clarke winked at him.

"Funny and smart, who'd have known?" he replied, with a smirk and head tilt that made Clarke's heart flutter.

They just stood there, in the middle of the swarms of students running by with their bags trying to go home for summer, staring at each other. It wasn't an awkward silence this time, but one in which they seemed to be communicating through their eyes.

"So, uh, would you want to go on a date?" Bellamy could hear his heart pounding—to say he was nervous would be putting it lightly.

"No, sorry," she said in a deadpan voice, "Not if you ask like that."

"How am I supposed to ask?" He was genuinely confused until Clarke gestured to the ground.

"Seriously? Right here?" His questions were met with a sly smile.

Bellamy groaned as he got down on one knee, looking around him as curious faces watched him. Grabbing Clarke's hand, he said, "Clarke Griffin, would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?"

"Yes, yes, a million times yes!" Bellamy stood up and Clarke jumped into his arms, both of them smiling with their whole faces. They walked away, hand-in-hand.

"So, sushi?" Bellamy asks.

"Blegh, gross. Mexican?"

"Nah, Thai?"

"Ew. Maybe I should rethink this whole dating thing..."

"Shut up, princess."

"Make me."

Bellamy found a pretty good way of getting Clarke to stop talking, and she didn't mind it so much herself. She smiled into the kiss.

"Burgers?" She tried, one more time.

"Burgers." Bellamy put his arm around Clarke and kissed her head.

**

Nathan Miller  
12:27pm  
It's official now. I got a video of Blake asking Clarke out and her saying yes

Jasper Jordan  
12:28pm  
GIVE ME

Miller shared the video he had taken earlier. He wasn't even planning on seeing Bellamy on campus, but as soon as he saw Clarke and Bellamy hugging, he knew he had to document it.  _For Jasper's sake, of course._

Octavia Blake  
12:32pm  
now we can officially celebrate!!!!!!1!!!1!!

Jasper Jordan  
12:35pm  
THIS IS THE HAPPIEST MOMENT OF MY ENTIRE EXISTENCE

Jasper Jordan  
12:36pm  
when can we expect the wedding???

Monty Green  
12:39pm  
Don't push it.

Raven Reyes  
12:48pm  
Well guys, we had fun, but now it's probably best that we let these two lovebirds be

**

The following year, Clarke finds herself surrounded by her friends and family on Thanksgiving. Abby and Kane, Raven and Wick, Miller and Monty, Jasper and Maya, Octavia and Lincoln, and Bellamy. Everyone is smiling and laughing, enjoying themselves, and Clarke doesn't think she's ever felt this happy, that is, until she finds Bellamy on his knee beside her once again, only this time with a ring.

_Yes, yes, a million times yes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked it!!!! Comments/kudos are always appreciated and feel free to send me prompts or just cry with me on [tumblr](http://bellarkesupernova.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
